


Words Once Overheard

by VenJubilation



Series: Claudeleth NSFW Week [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, ClaudelethNSFWweek, Ficlet, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenJubilation/pseuds/VenJubilation
Summary: Claude decided that a trip to Fòdlan was long overdue and that he needed to get away from Almyra for a while. Fortunately for him, Byleth was more than willing to comply with the visit... and turn the tables when he uses his own words against him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth NSFW Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Words Once Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pairing week isn't a serious one and it was moreso directed to artists, buuuuuut... Who am I to deny writing the good stuff for my OTP? With that said, I wrote this late at night and it is my first FE3H fic, so apologies if it's a little ooc.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Day 1: Grasp My...

Months had passed since the last time Claude made the journey to Fòdlan. Ever since becoming the King of Almyra, time was always limited and saved for more important matters. Meeting after meeting, letter after letter… And gods forbid he missed an archery lesson. He wouldn’t want to ‘get rusty’, as his advisor once mentioned.

However, with his royal duties now reaching a calm in its storm and his transition onto the throne nearing its completion, Claude decided it was time to enact one of his master schemes! And by master scheme… of course, he simply readied a sack of clothes and rode away on his Wyvern when the moment seemed right, leaving behind nothing more than a scroll on his bed to let Nader know his intention for leaving.

Words of future planning and forming alliances were scribbled onto the parchment. Half of them a lie that slipped from his fingers to the ink he dipped his quill in; the other half rang some truth. Claude was indeed headed to Fòdlan to meet with their new ruler. Yet he wasn’t entirely sure the topic of forming peace between their lands would be on their agenda.

Especially with how their first night of being reunited was going, Claude was almost certain it was a topic that was far from both their minds.

“Fuck, Byleth!” He cried out as his fingers tangled through locks of mint green.

Kneeling before him, Byleth hummed in acknowledgement as he took more of Claude’s length into his mouth. His hand, bare of its glove, was carefully wrapped around the part of him that was left exposed. As he began bobbing his head, his hand followed to create a rhythm that was sure to bring the King to his climax.

Groaning, Claude threw his head back and tightened his grip on the former mercenary’s hair, unintentionally drawing out a moan from him that only made matters worse. Soft gasps and colorful strings of Almyran curses escaped passed his lips as he craved the sweet release that was…

“So close. I’m… close, By.”

Only a few more strokes were given before flashes of white crossed his vision. Crying out his lover's name, his hips jolted up and he came into his mouth. Fingers loosening their grip, Claude breathed deeply as he settled himself back into the mattress.

“Don’t get too comfortable, now. Our night is not yet over.” Byleth said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Blinking from his daze, Claude propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Byleth. A smirk crossed his lips as he was suddenly fueled by newfound anticipation. “Oh really? You know just how to spoil me, huh.”

x X x

Lining himself with Claude’s entrance, Byleth slowly pushed in and groaned at the warmth that enveloped him. He had missed the feeling and, truth be told, he missed the intimate moments he and Claude previously shared. Gentle kisses were pressed to his forehead once Byleth was fully sheathed inside of Claude. The brunette let out a breathy chuckle as his legs wrapped around his waist, keeping him close in the missionary position they held.

Looking at the expression on Claude’s face gave him the confirmation he sought and he began to move. Cautiously pulling out and thrusting back in, the two of them released breathes they were not aware they were holding.

"What was it that I overheard you tell Hilda all those years ago..?" Byleth suddenly asked, taking a hold of Claude's hand. Fingers interlacing, he brought his hand up to brush his lips along his knuckles. “Grasp your hand…?”

With his freehand, Byleth trailed his index finger along Claude’s chest. “Your heart…?”

A small smile crossed the elder’s lips and his hand moved up, carefully wrapping digits around the other’s neck. Fingers slowly pressing into his skin, he leaned forward, “Even your neck…”

“Oh gods and goddesses, just fuck me now!” Claude choked out, taking one last deep breath before feeling the pressure increase on the sides of his neck.

Without another word, Byleth moved his hips back and thrusted into Claude once more. What began as slow, tortuous motions soon became erratic. With every thrust, Byleth felt he was losing himself more and more to the heat and tightness that surrounded him. Below him, the faintest of groans and gasps escaped the other’s lips.

“By..leth…” Claude whispered.

And while Byleth was ready to release the hold on his neck, he stopped himself as he watched Claude bring a hand down to begin stroking himself to the rhythm of his thrusts. A silent curse left his lips at the sight below him and he willed himself to hold on for a moment longer.

But as his own fingers lost their grip and Claude’s hand sped up, the sweet sounds of his choked moans were like music to his ears that did well to drive him over his edge. One last thrust into him and Byleth reached his climax. He hunched over and pressed his forehead against Claude’s, watching him as he brought himself to his second release, covering both their chests in streams of white.

Their breaths escaped in heavy panting as they both calmed down from their sexual high. Head light with pleasure, Byleth carefully pulled out of Claude before joining him by his side. In turn, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close to place a kiss upon his lips.

“...So you heard me all those years ago and only now decided to bring it up?” Claude asked, once his mind started to clear up.

“What can I say? I was looking for the right opportunity.” Byleth responded as he rested his head against the side of his chest.

“I wonder what else you heard me say in passing…”

“Enough to put Sylvain to shame and make the Goddess question why you had captured my attention.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really short ficlet because I waited until the last possible minute to work on it. But definitely all love and constructive criticism is welcomed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
